SpottedClan/Archive 1
SpottedClan lies distant tucked near a river, an island as their camp. A Thunderpath stretched close to the territory, but It never touched. Little did modern members know that this was once the hunting grounds of another clan...one that still lives close to a lake. Disclaimer: I do not own warriors or any of it's characters. Battle Cry/ Motto "SpottedClan, To Me!" History Spottedpath, once a medicine cat of one of the five clans, got thrown out by her leader. For no reason. Hearing stories about the "Great Journey" She went to find the lost territories. She found an abandoned barn, not a single cat to help her on her way. But it had many mice. When she got to the territories, most of it was marred by a giant Thunderpath, especially the moor. But there was territory that seemed as though it was not touched. A lazy river lapped at the sides of the bank. Reeds grew and grew. There were even caves - funny looking, but still caves. About SpottedClan mostly eats fish from the river. Yet they are agile enough to get a water vole and sometimes even a nice shrew. On sunny days, they go to the "Firerocks" nice flat rocks that are great to lie on. They love water, and can swim easily. They have the power of kindness, courage, forgiveness. News ~SpottedClan was made. ~Please welcome Founder Destiny Calling into our clan, along with cats Goldenheart and Couchtail! ~Please welcome Admin 4pinkbear, along with the cats Dawntrail and Waterpetal ~Med. Cat Apprentice In. Me. Apprentice is Fawnpaw ~Please welcome Dovesong12 with many cats! ~People are starting to RP, yay! -More cats from 4pinkbear! ~More cats from Dovesong12! To Join To join, please tell me this on my Talk page: UserName Cat's Name Pelt Eye Color Gender Rank Other Thank you! Allegiances Leader: Spottedstar:'' Gray and white she-cat with blue eyes. (Loveleaf)'' ---- Deputy: Dawntrail Small cream she-cat with pale amber eyes. (4pinkbear) ---- Medicine Cat: Waterpetal Small dark blue tabby she-cat with blue eyes.(4pinkbear) Medicine Cat Apprentice: Fawnpaw Very small tan and white she-cat with a white underbelly and muzzle. (Loveleaf) ---- Warriors Goldheart Golden tabby she-cat with green eyes. (Destiny Calling) Willowsong Brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes. (Loveleaf) Shadowheart'' Black tom with blue eyes. (Loveleaf)'' Pouncefire'' Peppy, muscular, large, sleek, fiery ginger-and-white tom with darker paws and bright, fiery green eyes. (Dove)'' Oakbranch'' Big, muscular, slender, long-furred reddish-brown she-cat with sandy-brown legs, chest, and muzzle and amber-green eyes. (Dove)'' Rushfur Small, delicate light brown tabby she-cat with one amber and one blue eyes (4pinkbear) Apprentice: Littlepaw Desertfern Long-legged, muscular, sleek-furred, broad-shouldered golden-brown tabby she-cat with a tuft of snow-white fur on her head and calm, frosty blue-amber eyes. (Elorisa) Apprentice: Lemonpaw Tinystep Small, pale gray she-cat with pale blue eyes. (4pinkbear) Apprentice: Frostpaw Fangs Dark brown tabby tom with long, jagged, sharp fangs. Former rogue. (4pinkbear) Rabbitheart Pale gray tom with a stunted white tail. (4pinkbear) Dawnspider Creamy brown she-cat with long legs (4pinkbear) Crab Bright red tom with longs claws, a cream underbelly, chest, muzzle, tail-tip, and paws. Former loner. (4pinkbear) Birdbeak Black she-cat with a yellow-orange muzzle. (4pinkbear) Sleephowl Creamy brown tom with pale amber eyes.(4pinkbear) Apprentice: Redpaw (4pinkbear) Yowlfoot Skittish dark red tom with thin, long legs. (4pinkbear) Orangeleaf Pretty, slender, pale orange-ginger she-cat with a white muzzle, chest, paws, and pale, sharp, and wise leaf-green eyes. A former rouge. (Elorisa) Redfur Handome, slender, muscular, dark reddish-ginger tabby tom with big, intense dark emerald green eyes. A former rogue. (Elorisa) Dogwhisker Muscular, big, wiry pure black tom with long whiskers, and pale, sharp green eyes. Former rogue, Sweetmist's mate. (Elorisa) Iceblossom'' Pretty, slender, slightly muscular, fluffy pale blue-and-white she-cat with big, shocking ice-blue eyes. (Dove)'' Sorrelfern'' Small, sluffy, slender, dappled tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with silver fur on her chest and throat and pretty pale green eyes. (Dove)'' Berrytail'' Small, slender, fluffy, pale creamy-brown tom with a small stump for a tail and big, bright blueberry eyes. (Dove)'' Coldspark'' Gentle, small, fluffy, slender pale gray she-cat with bright ginger paws and dark, cold-looking ice-blue eyes. (Dove)'' Volefire'' Big, sleek, muscular, dark, sandy-brown tabby tom with white paws and big, bright, intense, fiery orange eyes. (Dove)'' Shortgaze'' Near-sighted, muscular, big black-and-white tom with short, sleek fur and bright, intense amber eyes. (Dove)'' Apprentice: Mousepaw Echocinder'' Small, slender, fluffy, pale silvery-white tabby she-cat with darker silver patches, long legs, and mint-green eyes. (Dove)'' Hareleap'' Big, muscular, sleek, slender brown tabby-and-white tom with darker paws, a gray dab on his chest, and green eyes. (Dove)'' Waterlily Blue-gray she-cat with yellow eyes. (Loveleaf) Splashheart:'' Blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes (Loveleaf)'' Poolheart: Blue-gray she-cat with orange eyes (Loveleaf) Gingersplash: Ginger she-cat with orange eyes (Loveleaf) Reedwhistle: Blue-gray tom with yellow eyes (Loveleaf) Dewdawn'' Very small, fluffy, slender, very pale gray, blue-gray, and rose-cream she-cat with very pale blue eyes. (Dove)'' Wildeyes'' Kinky-furred, fluffy, muscular, large, peppy, fiery dark ginger tabby tom with big, bright, wild, fiery hazel eyes. (Dove)'' Rushstem'' Very small, slender, sleek, pale brown tabby she-cat with big, very pale light brown eyes with emerald green flecks in them. (Dove)'' Apprentice: Dovepaw Gorsefire'' Peppy, fiery, large, sleek, muscular ginger-and-white tom with darker paws and big, bright, fiery amber eyes. (Dove)'' Morningthroat'' Pretty, slender, fluffy, small pale pink-and-purple she-cat with pale blue paws, cream chest and muzzle, and pale violet eyes. Former loner. (Dove)'' Apprentice: Hazelpaw Rowantalon'' Big, muscular, slender, fluffy dark ginger tabby tom with white paws and big, bright, fiery green eyes. Former loner. (Dove)'' Apprentice: Molepaw Paul Fluffy, slightly muscular, slender dark brown tabby tom with scattered, faint black patches and calm, intense amber eyes. (Elorisa) Nutglow Sleek, short-furred, slender light brown she-cat with small white paws, knowing, pale, observant, and glowing amber eyes. (Elorisa) Froststrike Handsome, muscualr, dark gray tabby tom with very pale gray tabby patches, a white muzzle, dark brown tabby patches and brilliant blue eyes. (Elorisa) Lemonfoot Muscular, pale yellow-ginger tom with large white paws, powerful haunches, and pale yellow-amber eyes. (Elorisa) Bloompaw'' Strikingly beautiful, slender, pale cream she-cat with white, pale blue-gray, and yellow speckles, with intense blue eyes. (Elorisa)'' ---- Apprentices Littlepaw Dark brown tabby she-cat with white patches. (4pinkbear) Redpaw Dark red tom with dark purple paws and underbelly. (4pinkbear) Lightheart: Brown, gray and white tom with yellow-blue eyes and a shredded ear with numerous scars. (Loveleaf) Hazelpaw Fluffy, slender, small, pale gray-and-white she-cat with darker paws and pretty, pale, bright frosty-blue eyes. (Dove) Mousepaw Fluffy, muscular, large, dark gray-and-white tom with lighter patches and big, bright, intense, dark green eyes. (Dove) Dovepaw Fluffy, very small, slender, barely muscular pale gray she-cat with a long, feathery tail and pale golden eyes. (Dove) Molepaw'' Fluffy, large, muscular, slender, dark cream-and-brown tom with lighter paws, chest, and muzzle and bright amber eyes. (Dove)'' ---- Queens Sweetmist Beautiful pale cream she-cat with a pale ginger muzzle, chest, paws, and tail-tip with pale green eyes. A former rogue. (Elorisa) Kit = Cloudkit Small, fluffy, slender dark ginger she-cat with small, unusuall, black front paws, unusually long claws, and pale, leaf-green eyes. Dewlight Dark gray she-cat with pale gray speckles on her face. Former Rogue. (4pinkbear) Kits = Thrushkit Sandy-gray she-cat. Dunekit Pale dusky brown tom with pale minty green eyes. Iciclekit Long furred white she-cat with glittery dark blue eyes. ---- Elders Conchtail Old grey tom with matted, battletorn fur, a curled tail and blue eyes. (Destiny Calling) Twigfoot Old light brown tom with amber eyes. (4pinkbear) ---- Roleplay Section Camp Lay around the camp, share tougues and have fun! Always sign your Posts Always press tab twice before putting a simple ______. ---- Leader's Den Spottedstar's den. Please come here if you have rp-based questions. Always sign your posts Always press tab twice before putting a simple _________. ---- "Orangleleaf, I have something to ask of you." Spottedstar started "I need to talk with StarClan, I need to go to the SpiritMound Loveleaf SpottedClan, To Me! ♥ 23:28, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ---- Orangeleaf flicked her ears. "Why are you telling me this? Why aren't you telling Dawntrail or Waterpetal?" Cobaltpaw ღ 23:38, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ---- Spottedstar blinked. "Oh yes, I could ask them." She nodded. "But, you know what? I figure you need to strech your legs. I've heard rumors that your old Rouge group moved dens out of the way a bit. But you don't have to go."Loveleaf SpottedClan, To Me! ♥ 23:49, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ---- Orangeleaf nodded. "I heard that too. It would be great to see Snooky, Kink, and Lizard again. Can Redfur come too?" she asked, eyes bright with delight. Cobaltpaw ღ 23:51, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ---- "Of course. Get Ready soon." She replied. Loveleaf SpottedClan, To Me! ♥ 23:57, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Warrior's Den Warrior's Den Always sign your posts Always press tab twice before putting a simple _________. ---- "Redfur!" Orangeleaf hissed. The dark ginger tabby tom stirred from his nest. "Wsit?" he mumbled, sounding half asleep. "We have to accompany Spottedstar to the SpiritMound." she whispered. Redfur sat up immediately. "OK!" he said brightly, yawning. Cobaltpaw ღ 00:04, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ---- "Then let's go then." Eyeing the two cats with a playful look on her face. Loveleaf SpottedClan, To Me! ♥ 21:12, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ---- The newly named Echocinder and Hareleap saw Pouncefire walking towart them, signaling that their vigil was over. Echocinder immedietly plopped down in a nest at the outside and fell into a deep slumber. When Echocinder awoke, she was in her dream. She saw her mother, Songwhisker, come to her. "Mother!" she gasped. Songwhisker recites, "A terrible time awaits. The Echo, the Katniss, the Wheat, and the Primrose must come together when the river wipes the land free of life." "Mother, I don't understand. Who are the Katniss, the Wheat, and the Primrose?" asked Echocinder. "Seek the clouds for the answer," says Songwhisker as she fades away. Echocinder awoke with a start. "WATERPETAL!!!!! FAWNPAW!!!!!!!!!!!" she yells as she bursts into the medicine cat den. Halloween Sleepy Hollow Woman in White 00:05, October 22, 2010 (UTC) ---- Travel To SpritMound (Redfur, Orangeleaf, and Spottedstar) ---- Redfur and Orangeleaf padded out of camp, their tails high and eyes bright. They stopped by the river to wait for Spottedstar. Cobaltpaw ღ 22:22, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ---- A cat with bright amber eyes watched them with curiousity. She was a rogue kitten, and turned to see her mother behind her. Her mother's faded green eyes and gentle pale gray fur was darkened by the shadows. Shine was curious. Her mother's name was Darkenring. Shine's pelt was a shiny, pale ginger. HarleyQuinn 10:35, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ---- "Do you know these cats?" Spottedstar whispered to the two with her.Loveleaf 22:03, October 19, 2010 (UTC) 20:08, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ---- Orangeleaf shook her head. Cobaltpaw ღ 20:20, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ---- Spottedstar looked back at the two cats. "Hello," She spoke. "We are from SpottedClan, We mean no harm to you or your kit." She looked at Orangeleaf. "But we know how to fight if you want to try anything." Loveleaf 22:03, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ---- Orangeleaf flicked her tail anxiously. She didn't want to see Redfur be hurt. Redfur, seeming to sense her fears, nuzzled her gently. "Don't worry Orangeleaf. If they try anything, we can fight them off" he whispered. Cobaltpaw ღ 00:59, October 20, 2010 (UTC) ---- Spottedstar nodded and went past the queen. She smiled at the pair. "Just blurt it out!" She yowled. "I'm leaving for a couple heartbeats and I want you to talk. I know." She winked. Loveleaf 21:16, October 21, 2010 (UTC) ---- Redfur growled, his tail puffing out ith anger. This she-cat was a wily one. Orangeleaf hissed too, trying desperately to immitate him but failing. Elorisa ♥ Nic 03:25, October 23, 2010 (UTC) ---- "If you remember my history," She started "You'll remember that threats now have no effect on me." Loveleaf 14:31, October 23, 2010 (UTC) ---- Darkenring only sighed. "We are looking for a home. You see, I am ancestor of the Great Firestar of ThunderClan. I need a clan. Shine here, my daughter, will die if she loses too much energy." Violetshadow:"Death of a gentle rose..." 19:29, November 14, 2010 (UTC) ---- Orangeleaf snorted. "You can't be a decendant of the great Firestar. When all the Clan's died all of his children and grandchildren died too." she said, flicking her tail. "Haven't you ever heard those stories?" Redfur unsheathed his claws silently. "Orangeleaf don't try anything. I don't want to see you get hurt." he murmured. Creamsplash The stars will never forget you. 19:38, November 14, 2010 (UTC) ---- "That was a story ''that was made up. I have met Firestar in my dreams, and he told me that it isn't what happened. You have heard of Lionblaze the Brave, right? His children's children are my great-great-grandparents. Lionblaze is Firestar's ''grandson, ''making me Firestar's kin. I have kin from all over the place." Violetshadow:"Death of a gentle rose..." 20:48, November 15, 2010 (UTC) ---- It was Redfur's turn to growl. "Then what happened to ThunderClan? If the 'story' of it's destruction was made up, then where is it now? This 'Firestar' could be lying to you!" he finished with a snarl and a lash of his dark ginger tail. Orangeleaf nodded, and padded beside him. "If what you are saying is true, then that means any cat with a fire-orange pelt is a decenant of the great Firestar!" she sneered, flicking her white-tipped tail. "I met a firey ginger cat who was a slob and couldn't catch his own prey. His name was Fire. Is he related to the great Firestar, o wise one?" Creamsplash The stars will never forget you. 21:26, November 15, 2010 (UTC) ---- "Orangeleaf, as your leader, I say quiet!" Spottedstar hissed. "I don't mean to be rude to you, but having the same name as one does not make them kin. Plus, rumors are rumors. You don't know." She stopped and looked at Redfur. "I don't know, excuse me for my pointedness, you weren't born in the clan, which makes you no less loyal, yet it is quite common to have kin come back in dreams." Loveleaf 21:50, November 26, 2010 (UTC) ---- *You are about to see her snap! :D And yes, she has a power that she can tell who is kin with who, and search for different ancestors. That is the other way she knows Firestar's her ancestor) Darkenring only sighed. "That's not what I mean. ThunderClan died out because they ran out of prey. Their lake dried out, and twolegs came, took half of ThunderClan away, and they died from pain sorrow, and no food or water supply." Orangeleaf then sneered at her again. Finally, fury rose in her eyes. Her paws began to twitch. "NOT EVERYONE IS MY KIN I CAN SEE WHO IS MY KIN BECAUSE THAT IS MY POWER!!!!!!!" She snapped at Orangeleaf and Redfur. The two shivered and shrank back behind Spottedstar. Shine simply ran up and tapped her mother and then said something strange: "Power of light plus dark equals eternity." Darkenring then calmed down. "And so, as I was saying, Lionblaze ran away with Cinderheart. Then, the two had kits, and their kits ran away after witnessing their mother's death, and the she-kit of them, Dawn, formed DawnClan, and their kits had kits, and finally, one ran away from DawnClan, now an enormous clan, came here, and here I am!" Christmasheart 22:26, November 26, 2010 (UTC) ---- Spottedstar was used to cats snappinbg form her time in ThunderClan. "I knew Firestar." She whispered. "He died right after I was born. Then Graystar...than Duststar." She shook. Loveleaf♥ 21:29, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Apprentice's Den Apprentice's Den Always sign your posts Always press tab twice before putting a simple _________. ---- Medicine Cat Den Medicine Cat Den Always sign your posts Always press tab twice before putting a simple ____ ---- "Waterpaw is not here right now, she's collecting herbs." Fawnpaw called. "What's the matter!" Loveleaf 14:33, October 23, 2010 (UTC) ---- " I had a dream. There was this black cat with olive-colored paws and grey eyes, a pale ashy-golden tabby tom with blue eyes, and a pale cream she-cat with pale blue eyes. All three of them had wings. My mother appeared next ot them and recited a prophecy abut them, I think She mentioned me in it, too," said Echocinder, still in a shaky voice. Katniss x 18:11, October 23, 2010 (UTC) ---- "Wait, wings?" Fawnpaw stuck out a paw. "Did it mention anything about a cloud? Anything close?" Loveleaf 18:42, October 23, 2010 (UTC) ---- "Yes. I asked who they were and my mother said, 'Seek the clouds for the answer.'" replied Echocinder. Katniss x 19:07, October 23, 2010 (UTC) ---- "Ug! Why does Spottedstar have to go to SpritMound now?" Fawnpaw sighed. "There have been rumors. A clan called CloudClan, are full of cats that have wings. They fly". Loveleaf 19:15, October 23, 2010 (UTC) ---- "Shadowheart, Willowsong?" Fawnpaw looked over. "Oh no!" Lightpaw was very injured. She quickly mopped him up. "He'll have those scars forever." She whispered. * Days passed, and Lightheart's sisters came to tend for him, they were now very, very close. "Let me got to their ceremony" He had begged. Loveleaf♥ 21:29, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Nursery Nursery Always Sign your posts Always press tab twice before putting a simple ___ Destertfern watched her kits, Paul, Nutkit and Frostkit. They had fit into the Clan really well since they had been found a few moons ago, but Paul had not wanted to get a CLan name like Nutkit and Frostkit. She purred softly as Paul and Nutkit leaped on her tail, and she gentley cuffed them on the ears. "Now you know never to play with my tail." she purred, and her kits scampered off to play with Oakbranch's kits. Cobaltpaw ღ 14:58, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ---- Dewkit and Rushkit were play-fighting when they heard mysterious pawsteps. Soon a strange, pale pink-and-purple she-kit appears with a sturdy Dark ginger tabby tom with large white paws. "Who are you?" asked Rushkit. The ginger tom stepped foward, "My name is Rowan, and this is my sister Morning. We're lost. Can we have a home in your Clan?" Willowsong 20:53, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ---- "Dustfern, I'm here for your bor-" Fawnpaw stopped mid-word. "Who are you?" she asked polietly, yet her voice was firm and unmoving. "Dustfern, here's your borage." She turned back to the cats. "What do you want?" Loveleaf 14:22, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ---- Desertfern licked up the borage silently as she stared at the newcomers. Her tail flicking anxiously, her kits came near her. Just in case. Cobaltpaw ღ 14:54, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ---- "I said who are you and what do you want?" Fawnpaw sat down, looking intrested, yet her ears were pricked, and on the alert. Loveleaf 15:27, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ---- Elder's Den Elder's Den Always Sign your posts Always press tab twice before putting a simple____ Conchtail hissed, impatient. "Somebody go get one of those lazy apprentices! I haven't been fed today!" Destinystar,leader of the stars and Destiny 21:09, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ---- Willowsong sighed. "Wait here Shadowheart." She ran off to the fresh-kill pile and picked up a fish. Shadowheart looked bemused. "Hello apprentice!" "Oh hush up!" Willowsong joked, flicking his ear with her tail. She ran back in with the fish and ran back out.Loveleaf 14:26, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ---- "Let's go for a walk." Willowsong purred. Loveleaf♥ 21:29, November 27, 2010 (UTC) ---- RP Here for Hunting Going hunting at the river! Please remember that we only eat Water voles, shrews and fish. Always sign your comments and press tab two times before making a simple ____ . '''Fresh Kill Pile' Shrews: 1 Fish: 4 Water Voles: 2 Spottedstar waited for the right moment to scoop up the fish. Now! ''She plunged her paw and hooked the fish, with one easy movement, she flung it in the air and killed it. Feeling proud of her catch, she made her way to camp, noticing how lovely the day looked. She stopped and sniffed. Fresh reeds were growing by the riverbank and...there! It was the most beautiful shell Spottedstar had seen. Yet she couldn't carry both her prey and the shell. She sighed. She raced back to camp to lay the fish on the fish kill pile, and ran out to the place she had seen the shell It was still there! She picked it up and made way to camp. Loveleaf 16:46, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ---- "Good catch, Spottedstar." Dawntrail meowed, and grabbed her water vole. Dawntrail remembered when Spottedpath had first come to Stream Island. Dawntrail had only been known as a simple Dawn, and now Dawntrail was 2nd in Command of a Clan: A Deputy. Spottedpath and Waterpetal had ben roaming around, and then the two created a clan. Waterpetal had become medicine cat, and Spottedpath became the leader, Spottedstar. Sighing, she grabbed her vole and ran to catch up with Waterpetal and Spottedstar. ☯Icefeather Night Whispers ☯ 18:27, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ---- "Thank you." Spottedstar mumbled off a thanks. She wasn't very good at accepting praise, because she never got any for most of her clan life. "Yeah, thanks." She title her head downwards, where she saw another vole. She dashed out. Crack! She stepped on a stick. "Oops.." Loveleaf 14:09, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ---- Suddenly, Waterpetal leaped out with the water vole Spottedstar was hunting in her jaws. Waterpetal dropped the vole at Spottedstar's paws. "Looking for this?" Waterpetal mewed with a hint of humor. Bluewing's Wrath"I will slice you open until blood laps at my paws, so you know how much pain I felt!" 15:47, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ---- "Well, er, yeah, Nice catch!" Spottedstar sounded delighted. "Let' get back to camp. Loveleaf 15:51, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ---- Orangeleaf sat by the bank, waiting for a fish to swim by, when water ran down her fur. She looked back, shock on her pretty orange face when she saw Redfur sitting near her on the bank, his paws wet and whiskers twitching. She scowled in fake annoyance. "Redfur! Why did you do that?" she mewed, pushing her paws in the water. As she did that, a fish swam by her. Gasping, she grabbed it out of the water, droplets falling onto the bank. She purred with delight, and flicked some water on Redfur too. "Lucky catch." he said, shaking out the water. Orangeleaf purred, and they walked back to camp together. Cobaltpaw ღ 17:58, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ---- Spottedstar looked at the two heading to camp. She stopped. "Come with me to my den please." She asked Orangeleaf. ---- Orangeleaf took one last look at Redfur, who was looking at her with worried green eyes. "Yes Spottedstar." she said, and padded quickly to her leader's den. Her orange and white fur was fluffed out, and her pale green eyes where dark with worry. ---- "What's that?" Asked Shadowheart. "It's Lightpaw! Hurry! Lightpaw was in a huddle, scars running down his body, one of his ears shredded. A brown and white tom left quickly. "We got to go!" Loveleaf♥ 21:29, November 27, 2010 (UTC) ---- RP Here for Firerocks. ''Note: Firerocks is really Sunningrocks. Please remember that only five cats can fit comfortably on these rocks. Always sign your comments and press tab twice before making a simple ______. ---- RP For Patrol Please note the following patrols have/have not been done today. Those marked with {x} have not happened. Dawn Patrol {} Hunting Patrol 1 {} Sunhigh Patrol {x} Hunting Patrol 2 {x} Moonhigh Patrol {x} Always sign your comments and press tab twice before making a simple______. ---- Shadowheart and Willowsong walked out of camp, clearly enjoying themselves. They marched around the borders until they found all was well. ---- RP For Clan Meeting Check here normally, as I will call a clan meeting may times. Sit here and Rp what your characters do while I speak. Always sign your comments and press tab twice before making a simple _____. ---- "Waterlily, Splashheart, Poolleaf!" Lightheart called to his sisters. He had gotten a very good relationship between them now. Loveleaf♥ 21:29, November 27, 2010 (UTC) ---- Battle with SavageClan These must happen: *Lightpaw's family (Gingersplash, Reedwhistle, Poolleaf, Splashheart, and Waterlily) dies *Lightpaw can't even kill a piece of prey from memiories *Spottedstar comes back quickly and names Lightpaw Lightheart , a Warrior-Helper